


this is the sound of my soul (this is the sound)

by crywithdelight



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove is still a naughty man, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Cooking, Cooking going wrong lol, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Flashback to their teenage years, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Billy Hargrove, M/M, They're both in their thirties, True by Spandau Ballet, Wine, set in the 90's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-09 09:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crywithdelight/pseuds/crywithdelight
Summary: With Steve cooking and Billy dancing along with him on a warm, cozy night, the lust between them only grows larger and larger.“Hey, I see you just woke up, sunshine. How was your nap?” Steve said, as he poured the wine in the glasses and handed over the younger man his.“It was nice. Until I noticed you weren’t in our bed when I woke up.” He crossed his arms while making a fake pouty face.The brunette took a sip before replying. “Sorry, I was hungry, don’t be mad.” He walked over to Billy and put his arms around his waist, his chest making contact with the wrinkled back of the blonde-haired man’s crop top. Steve started covering his neck with soft, feather kisses. He could feel the goosebumps rising over the gold-tan skin beneath his lips, bringing a grin on his face. Billy stirred one last time and turned the stove off, letting the sauce cool down for a bit.“You’re forgiven, pretty boy. Plus, you’re making us food AND you give me all this love and attention? I’m probably the luckiest man out there.”





	this is the sound of my soul (this is the sound)

The aroma of sweet, fresh tomato sauce swirled throughout Steve Harrington’s kitchen. Steve was kneading the dough with soft, delicate fingers. The smell reminded him of the many times he spent cooking with his grandma Sylvia, always telling him to flour his hands before mixing the dough, otherwise his hands would be all sticky. The memory brought a smile on his face. 

After putting the dough away in a bowl to let it rise, he opened the kitchen cabinet in search of wine glasses. He took out two and went over to the cellar located downstairs, scanning the selection in front of him. 

_ Domaine de Chevalier, 2016. Penfolds Grange, 2005. Joseph Phelps Insignia, 2008. Casisano Colombaio Brunello di Montalcino, 2006. _

Steve gripped the neck bottle of the last one, it sounded fancy enough and he read an article somewhere that it “complements well with the pizza’s delicate crunchiness”, what the hell that meant. So, why not. He went back upstairs and saw Billy standing in the kitchen, stirring the sauce. He had that sleepy, fazed look in his eyes when he made eye contact with Steve. 

“Hey, I see you just woke up, sunshine. How was your nap?” Steve said, as he poured the wine in the glasses and handed over the younger man his.

“It was nice. Until I noticed you weren’t in our bed when I woke up.” He crossed his arms while making a fake pouty face.

The brunette took a sip before replying. “Sorry, I was hungry, don’t be mad.” He walked over to Billy and put his arms around his waist, his chest making contact with the wrinkled back of the blonde-haired man’s crop top. Steve started covering his neck with soft, feather kisses. He could feel the goosebumps rising over the gold-tan skin beneath his lips, bringing a grin on his face. Billy stirred one last time and turned the stove off, letting the sauce cool down for a bit.

“You’re forgiven, pretty boy. Plus, you’re making us food AND you give me all this love and attention? I’m probably the luckiest man out there.” He leaned back against Steve’s shoulder and started swaying his hips with him. The cold, ceramic tiles warmed under their feet, carrying their slow dance. Both brought their glasses to their lips, coating them red. Steve then unwrapped his arms to put those on the kitchen counter and went over to the living room. Billy felt cold without his boyfriend hugging him. The older boy popped a vinyl in the record player and dropped the needle over. Small crackles were heard before ‘True’ started playing. It brought them back to their teenage years when Billy had kissed Steve for the first time, all nervous and shy. 

_ Billy had parked the Camaro somewhere in the middle of the forest. Steve put out two joints from his pockets and handed one over to the younger boy. They lighted them before rolling the windows down. Both took a hit and huffed the smoke, feeling the high slowly. The brunette turned the radio knob and the speaker started playing the 965FM radio station, the top hits of the decade! Billy twisted it back to the rock station, his favorite one. But Steve turned the knob again to the previous station, this went over on until the blonde gave up. He leaned against the window frame, contemplating the night sky. Steve and he had been hanging out for some time now, only for a few joints and small talk. Billy couldn’t help but stare at the other boy’s hair and feel the need to nudge his nose in there to smell the scent of it. However, he didn’t want to make things weird between them. The older boy was smoking his joint, dangling his forearm outside. Steve thought of Billy’s lips quite often and tonight was not an exception. Staring at a tree branch and feeling the swift breeze of the wind on his face, he wondered how they felt under his fingers, over his own lips. He shook that thought away. The first notes of ‘True” by Spandau Ballet were now playing on the radio. The silence between them was comforting, to say the least. Steve nudged his head over to Billy, who was staring back at him, blue eyes shining. If only he could lean forward and kiss him already, goddamnit. The blonde leaned forward, but instead of his lips, he went to his neck, his face all over his luscious, chocolate hair. He grabbed the back of his neck and started smelling, taking big inhales.  _

_ “Mmm, coconut. Good shampoo, princess.” Billy mumbled, blowing hot air to his ear. “And Fawcett’s hairspray? Max’s mom uses the same, don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me.” _

_ Steve just...froze on his seat, not knowing what to do. Without thinking it twice, he brought his hand to the younger boy’s hair at the base of his neck and tugged on it. This made Billy slightly pull away. He stared into his pretty boy’s eyes, molten, amber-ish chocolate under the moonlight. Both cannot help but look at the other’s lips. Hand trembling, Billy brought it over Steve’s cheek, his thumb lightly caressing his cheekbone. Steve shuddered at the sudden contact. The blonde now leaned forward and kissed him. One small peck. He looked at the brunette, who nodded for him to continue. He swiped his tongue over Steve’s lips, a secret passcode before gaining entrance to the golden treasure… _

(Author’s note: I cringed reading that last sentence, not gonna lie, so you are all going to suffer with me, lol.)

His princess came back to the kitchen with a big grin on his face. 

“Do you remember this song?” Steve cheekily asked Billy, as he let himself be hugged.

“Of course, I remember,” Billy chuckled. “Fucking Spandau Ballet.”

They continued making the pizza, Billy resting his hands over the brunette’s waist, head over shoulder. Steve then proceeded to flat the dough onto the wooden cooking board, shaping it into a circle. He swayed along with his boyfriend, who took a sip from one of their forgotten wine glasses. Steve went over to the stove and scooped tomato sauce into a bowl, Billy following him behind, smiling. He walked back to the dough flat circle and poured the sauce on its center. With a spoon, he spread it all around before sprinkling mozzarella cheese on top like winter snow. After getting the pepperoni out of the fridge, he proceeded to peel the package off. 

(Warning, things start to heat between these two, haha.)

But then, the blonde pushed him down on his waist, forcing him to stay where he was. The brunette moved his head to meet Billy’s eyes with a  _ what-are-you-doing _ look, only for his dick to twitch when he felt the other’s hot breath on his ear.

“Bet there’s another sausage to unwrap from its package, pretty boy.” He murmured while nibbling Steve’s earlobe. The blush crept all over his pale, fragile skin. Steve suddenly felt very hot and couldn’t utter a single word out of his mouth. Billy’s right hand slowly stroked along the belt, feeling the pants tightening. The brunette gulped when Billy started unzipping his pants, reaching over his dick. He teased the head with his thumb, making Steve whimper and moan. 

“D-Do you want c-cum on your pizza? Pretty sure it won’t taste g-uh, good.” Steve panted.

“Why not, sweetheart? I’m a man of taste.” Hargrove said, in a deep voice that just screamed sex, dear god.

He stroked Harrington’s cock from head to base at an excruciating, slow pace. Billy liked the little sounds his pretty boy was making, driving him insane with lust. He then bit Steve’s neck, scraping his teeth along with the bruises. He twisted his palm, playing with his precum as he pumped harder. One last tug, balls tightening even more, and Steve came all over his hand and some of it indeed landed on the uncooked pizza.  _ Well, that’s a ruined pizza.  _ Steve thought. He leaned back against the kitchen counter and stared at Billy, who’s busy licking his fingers covered in come. Steve couldn’t help but follow his tongue movements, feeling his dick hardening again. Once satisfied, Billy plainly ignored him and picked the pepperoni to slice it into pieces. He spread them over the pizza and even had the audacity to give a small lick of the tomato sauce while maintaining eye contact with Steve.  _ Oh my god, he is crazy. He is actually crazy. _

“How about we cook this beauty?” Billy said as he opened the oven’s door and dropped the pizza on the baking tray.

Steve, all horny and sweaty, jumped on the blonde and kissed him hard, both of them falling on the floor. He pulled on the back of his ashy blonde hair, making Billy gasp. Open-mouthed kisses on the jawline, on the neck, on the collarbone, behind the ear on the delicate, sensitive skin.

With a pizza beginning to burn in the oven, the last notes of “True” were fading in the background.

_ I know, I know, I know this much is true. _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty proud of this one, tbh. Don't hesitate to give feedback and tell me about my mistakes, English isn't my forte, lol. Hope you enjoyed this story!


End file.
